IT'S A NIGHTMARE!
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: Boomer REALLY loves his dreams, and wishes that they will never end. But when he wakes up from the BEST. DREAM. EVER, what will he do now? Rated K . Hey guys! My weirdo sis kinda wrote this story. She hopes you like this! XD


ITS A NIGHTMARE!

(Da-AWESOME-girl: This is mah sis's story. Because she was too LAZY to make her own account.)

CHARACTERS: Boomer, well, mostly Boomer

GENRE: Humor! hope you think it's funny! Plus horror! (well, maybe to boomer.)

WARNING: Boomer might cry in this story because of his "scary dreams"...wait, I should say weird dreams! (Well, but not to him) ;D

ALERT: PLEASE TRY TO VOTE AT MY PROFILE FOR MY NEXT STORY BECAUSE BOOMER MIGHT CRY! XD

DISCLAIMER: JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS WEIRD PERSON NAMED BOOMER IS NOT MY CHARACTER AND SO IS THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!

(Da-AWESOME-girl: Enjoy my sis's story, AWESOME peeps. XD)

* * *

Hey, my name is Boomer I have such good dreams. Like me and a pony eating grass mmmmm...Wait, that was real! But I didn't have a pony, Butch pushed me, I smashed through the glass of my window, hit the grass, and ate some. Blegh! It tasted so bad, I almost hit the dog poop on the ground. I'm actually lucky! at least because I'm wearing my favorite dark blue footsie tornado pony pajamas! I think it's nice! Well, I got to sleep!

In Boomer's dream~

Boomer was laying down on grass~"Wow it's such a great day laying on grass instead of eating it! Wait, what's in my- GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**PLASTIC SCISSORS**!? Ok, I'm ok I just have to get up safely and try not to cut myself up into pieces. Now I have to get to Townsville and get someone's help!"

~2 hours later~

"I made it to Townsville! Yay!" Boomer then started waving the "plastic"sissors in the air.

"Waving up plastic scissors in the air is fun! I'm the scissor man patrolling the streets of Townsville! Hehehe, I can get used to this!"

~4 hours later~

" I AM PATROLLING THE STREETS WITH ANTI-HURTFUL SCISSORS AND I AM HERE TO-wait, what am I doing with scissors? It's supposed to be a PINK PONY!" Then from his back, he took out a giant pink pony.

"**ITS SO FLUFFY!"** Boomer shouted. "High~ya!" Boomer threw the very fluffy pink pony to a stranger who has watched his weirdness the whole time. "**I AM THE MOST EVIL SUPER VILLAN IN THE UNIVERSE! MOO HAHA MOO HAHA MOO HAHA MOO HA COUGH! COUGH! **ow, I think I have to improve on my evil and scary laughing but I think the mooing made it more evil. I love this dream I'm never leaving and I'm going to bet myself that im never going to wake up."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**"AHHHHH! **Aww, I'm awake because of that bad alarm clock. I felt so evil in that dream, hmp!" Boomer was grring when he went downstairs.

"Hmmm..." was the sound coming from brick's mouth when he was reading Boomer's face because he looked so glum. 30 seconds later Brick said to Boomer "You had a perfect dream, to you at least, and you didn't want it to end so you bet yourself that you wont wake up, but you sadly woke up."

"How did you know that Brick?" Boomer replied with a sad face.

"Well, it started 7 years ago Boomer. You told me and Butch that you loved your dreams, but mostly this one dream. _E__very_ day and _Every_ night, you told us about your dreams. And not to be rude Boomer, but... they weren't smart." Brick left the kitchen and went to his room saying-

"**THERE I ADMITTED IT OKAY BUTCH YOU DONT HAVE TO BUG ME TO TELL BOOMER ANYMORE!**" As soon as Brick closed his door, he left a sad Boomer at the kitchen table, listening to the horrible laughing of Butch.

"Why do I have such a bad life?" As soon as Boomer said that, he had an idea.

"**BRICK! BRICK!** can I use the phone?" Boomer stands in absolute silence. "Ok, thanks Brick!" Boomer yelled while running to his room. As soon as he came to his room he slammed his door open and started dialing. As soon as the person picked up their phone they answered.

"Hello! This is Bubbles speaking!" it sounded so happy it lit up Boomers sadness. Hours passed by and Boomer finally had a reason to live.

* * *

Uh yeah. So this is my lazy sister's story. My sis wrote it and i edited it! I-I mean-_WE_ would be happy if you could just reveiw on that pretty little button down there. Pwetty Pwease? _WE_ hoped you liked it! And anyway, **STAY AWESOME**! XD


End file.
